All the Wrong Faces
by Fiery Shadow
Summary: [AU 3x4] From the beginning they knew it wouldn't last. And they were fine with that. So why is it so hard to let go when the time comes? And even as time passes, why can't they be satisfied with anyone else?
1. Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer– I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.  
AN– I'm new to the Gundam Wing fandom and decided to try my hand at writing some fanfics. I have never seen Gundam Wing so the characters will be OOC.  
Warnings-- Not much. This basically is sap. Male/male, sexual situations.

.  
.

_You are cordially invited...wedding...Miss Lilliana Elizabeth Harlin to Quatre Raberba Winner.  
_Trowa stared down at the embellished white card in his hand. A wedding invitation. For Quatre. He kept reading it over but the words never changed. Trowa sighed inwardly. He really wasn't up to dealing with this now. He had just come back from a mission where he spent the last three weeks in a filthy hellhole. All he had wanted was an extra long hot shower, some decent food that he could identify and an insect free bed. Instead he came home to Quatre waiting in his bedroom with the invitation in his hand. He looked from the card to Quatre, who was sitting next to him.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked.

"Anything."

"Congratulations."

"Trowa."

"Honestly Quatre, is there really anything worth saying? This isn't a shock to us. We both came into this knowing that it wasn't meant to last."

"My head knows that but my he..."

Trowa interrupted him by shoving the card back into his hand and standing up.

"I'm dirty and filthy. I need a shower."

He didn't give Quatre a chance to comment before he was in the bathroom closing the door. Trowa didn't mean to act so cold but he had to otherwise he wouldn't get through this. He turned the shower on full force and got in and began scrubbing himself clean. Afterwards, Trowa closed his eyes and tilted his head upwards so that the water hit his face. Damn it, he thought. This wasn't supposed to hurt like this. When he and Quatre first became lovers, the first day they met, they had both agreed that they didn't want anything serious. Quatre because his father had arranged a marriage for him to the daughter of his best friend. And Trowa because he didn't want to form any attachments because he honestly didn't think he was going to survive the war. But the pain he was feeling right now told him that he had formed more than an attachment. Much more. Oh god. He felt sick. This wasn't happening.

_You're a idiot Barton! It's happening. And it's been happening for a long time. You're first clue should've been when you began enjoying his company even when you weren't having sex. _

Trowa sighed. Yeah, that was his first mistake. He really should have ended it the minute he realized that he actually thought of the blonde as a friend. And his second mistake was letting it continue after the war. But as Trowa thought about it, he realized that even then it was too late. He and Quatre had ended their "relationship" for a while after the war. Quatre went back to run his company and Trowa went back to the circus. And although he denied it, Trowa had missed Quatre, who later confessed to missing Trowa too. They met back up again when the Preventors were formed. One lunch invitation later, and they were back in a sexual relationship. Both saying that they didn't want anything serious, using the same excuses that they used in the beginning. It was all bullshit, Trowa suddenly thought. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the shower door opened. Knowing who it was, he didn't move. Quatre moved behind him, wrapped his arms around Trowa's waist, and pressed himself against him. Despite loving the feel of their skin touching, Trowa kept his arms at his side and stared straight ahead. He didn't know what he wanted to do. His head was telling him to push Quatre away and end all contact. But his body wanted him more now than ever. Quatre placed a few small kisses along his spine and then moved so that he as standing in front of him.

"I want to see your face." he whispered as he pushed Trowa's bang aside.

A wicked smiled crossed Quatre's face as he leaned closer. End it now, Trowa thought.

"Quatre don..."

Anything else he was going to say was cut off as Quatre's lips touched his. Trowa's first thought was that he didn't want this. But he did. He wanted Quatre. When, where and how were irrelevant as long as he had him. So just stop fighting it, he told himself. But if he gave in, it would all be over. Not deterred by Trowa's lack of involvement, Quatre planted a kiss on the side of his mouth and then slowly kissed his way to his neck. He ran his tongue lightly across his collar bone and then softly bit it. Trowa shivered. Quatre, being the devil that he was, always went for Trowa's weak spot. And Trowa, as usual, broke. Fuck it, he mumbled as he lifted Quatre's face and kissed him. Quatre inwardly screamed yes at his surrender. Not that he had been worried. For all of his quiet and cool, Trowa was very passionate when you pushed the right buttons. And I know each and everyone of those buttons, Quatre thought smugly. He didn't have much time to dwell on his victory as Trowa deepened the kiss. His very talented tongue made an appearance, quickly parting Quatre's lips to gain deeper access. Mmm, Trowa thought, Quatre's been eating strawberries. God, he loved kissing Quatre. How was he ever going to give this up?

_Don't, a wicked voice purred in his head. Ask him to let you stay. Be his lover on the side. _

"No!" Trowa said as he roughly pushed Quatre away.

"Trowa, what's wrong?"

"We can't do this. It's time to end it for good."

Quatre shook his head slightly. That was the last thing he wanted.

"Trowa, I love you."

Trowa stared at him but didn't say anything. This was even messier than he thought. In the time they had been together neither had ever talked about having feelings for the other, much less loving each other. Honestly, he loved Quatre too but he wasn't going to say it. That would just make things even harder. Besides, it didn't really make a difference. Trowa was certain that the blonde had an idea how he felt. He wiped any expression off of his face.

"Don't say that to me. You don't love me Quatre."

"But I..."

"And I don't love you." Trowa said interrupting. "Again, there really isn't anything else to say about it."

Quatre started to say something but didn't, instead he stared at him feeling completely numb. He honestly didn't know what to think. He was certain that Trowa loved him. But to hear him deny it in that cold voice... It made him think that maybe... Quatre shook his head slightly to clear it of what he was about to think. Bottom line was that he didn't like it. When it was apparent that Trowa wasn't going to say anything, Quatre made a move to leave. He let out a small gasp of shock when he found himself being hugged instead. Although a better description was more like his body was being melded to Trowa's. There wasn't a sliver of space between them but still Quatre moved closer. He wasn't stupid. This would be the last time they got to touch each other like this. From now on any interaction between them would be cold and impersonal in order for them to stay friends. A bitter laugh escaped his lips as he was once again shown how unfair life truly was. There was a time when Trowa would glare coldly at anyone who got within ten feet of his personal space. But now, it seemed like the words personal space didn't exist to him. After a few minutes of standing there holding each other, Trowa let go and took a step back. Quatre took it for the silent leave that it meant and left. But that didn't mean he was letting the matter drop. Despite their less than honorable start, he loved Trowa and Trowa loved him. They had been lucky to find each other and even luckier to survive the war. Quatre refused to let it go without a fight. In the back of his mind he realized that he had a fiancé to deal with. But Trowa was his first priority at the moment. Anything else he'd deal with later.

Trowa waited a few minutes and then went back into his bedroom. He pulled back the covers and crawled in. For the next few hours, Trowa laid there and stared at the ceiling. He was confused and had no idea where to go from here. He tried to sleep but too many thoughts and questions ran through his head. The most prominent was what was he going to do. After some deep thinking, he realized what he needed to do. On the top of his list was to try to bury any feelings he had for the blonde. He had promised himself that he wouldn't do that anymore but didn't have a choice. Any hope he had to be with Quatre was gone so letting his feelings linger in the open would be asking for trouble. Especially seeing as Quatre hadn't given up. No, the little blonde was somewhere regrouping. Doesn't matter, Trowa thought with a sad smile. He was going to do something that Quatre wouldn't think he would do. Leave. It was three in the morning so it was a perfect time to go. Within ten minutes Trowa had filled his duffle bag with his clothes and anything that held any importance to him. He quickly and silently left the house. Since he didn't want to make any noise, he decided to walk his bike down to the street before he started it. He was almost to the front gates when someone walked up behind him.

"Quatre's going to be upset that you didn't say goodbye."

Trowa stopped walking and turned around. He wasn't surprised that it was Heero there.

"He'll understand."

"That you don't want to stay for the wedding, not that you don't plan on coming back."

Once again he wasn't surprised that Heero already knew what he was thinking. They were best friends and ex-lovers. He knew Trowa better than anyone, sometimes even more than Quatre.

"No, he'll understand that too." he said with a sigh.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"I can't watch him get married Heero." he admitted. "He's the first thing that I've ever really wanted for myself. If I stay I won't let him go."

With a tired sigh, Trowa pushed his bang out of his face and smiled sadly.

"For a minute, when I was just with him, I thought about asking him to see me on the side."

"Have you thought that maybe he wants you to ask? Or to ask him not to marry her at all?"

"Yes."

He was certain that if he asked, Quatre would agree to be lovers on the side or not marry Lilliana at all. But how long would it be before he felt guilt for "failing" his family once again? But this one would be the worst of all because it was one of the last things his father had asked of him. Soon enough Quatre would become unhappy and guilty and in turn he'd make Trowa unhappy and guilty. And before either of them realized it, they'd end up hating each other. No, he didn't want that to happen.

"In the end it won't be worth it." he said.

"Quatre loves you."

And that was Trowa's main problem. He doubted if Quatre's love was enough. Because despite his declarations of love, Quatre hadn't broken off the engagement. And that is exactly what Trowa wanted him to do. He wanted Quatre to end it with Lilliana and be with him, exclusivesly. That particular realization hadn't set too well with him, it made him feel selfish and needy. From the beginning he knew about Quatre's fiancé and had in fact, had no problem with being the "other woman." However, that was before he acknowledged and accepted his love for Quatre. Now he no longer wanted that position. He wanted all of Quatre. All or nothing at all.

"Trowa?" Heero said breaking into his thoughts. "You spaced out. Are you sure you want to leave?"

Trowa didn't answer. Instead he smiled sadly and in an unexpected move, hugged Heero.

"Take care Heero." he said. "Tell Qua... Just tell everyone goodbye for me."

Trowa gave him a quick kiss and then took off.

Early the next morning, Quatre woke up on the sofa in his office. For a brief moment he wondered why he was there but then remembered coming in here after talking with Trowa. Quatre had wanted to give him some time alone before he went back and tried to talked to him. He had sat on the sofa after he realized that he wasn't able to concentrate enough to finish off the paper work he had to do. He smiled slightly. He may have not have gotten any work done, but he had come to a few decisions. Quatre got up and went down to the kitchen for some coffee. Heero and Duo were sitting at the table.

"Morning Duo, Heero."

They both returned his greeting as he went over to the coffee maker. As he did he noticed them look at him, then at each other and shrug their shoulders. What he didn't know was that they were wondering if he knew that Trowa had left. He looked at the coffee he was pouring and couldn't help but to think of Trowa. Quatre had always preferred tea but then Trowa came along and got him addicted to coffee. Speaking of the tall pilot...

"Where's Trowa?" he asked.

Duo and Heero looked at each other for a second before Heero answered.

"He left."

The mug in Quatre's had made a thumping sound as it hit the counter.

"Excuse me?"

"Trowa's gone."

Quatre vaguely heard Duo apologize, for what he wasn't sure, as he hurried back upstairs to Trowa's room. The door was open, which it never was, so he went inside and looked around. Trowa's things were gone. He wanted to argue that maybe he went to Cathy's or something. But _all _of his things were gone. The few pictures he had, his clock, his camera, his Preventors jacket and badge... Things he wouldn't take if he was coming back. Trowa really was gone. Quatre dropped down on the bed.

"Why would he leave?" he whispered to himself.

_Why would he stay?_

And when he couldn't come up with a good answer, he started crying. A while later, Quatre got up and went on with his day as usual. As long as he kept busy he wouldn't have to deal with the fact that he was most to blame for Trowa leaving. So over the next few weeks, Quatre worked harder and spent longer days at his office than ever before. And without Trowa there, and probably never to return, he didn't see any reason to even try to postpone his wedding to Lilliana. In fact, he decided to move the date forward. The whole time leading up to the date was a huge media spectacle. Normally Quatre stayed away from the media, but he had a reason for it this time. He wanted Trowa to see what was going on, wanted him to see his face everywhere he went. And in seeing Quatre's face would remember how he felt about the blonde and come back. But Trowa never appear. The night before the wedding, Quatre disappeared. Thinking, but not having any proof, that he went off with Trowa, Heero and Duo kept quiet about it. They knew that Quatre would be back, either to call off the wedding or go through with it. An hour before the start of the wedding, Quatre returned. He refused to answer any questions about where he had disappeared to and went to get ready. And when the time came, a heartbroken Quatre Winner wed Lilliana Harlin.

At the exact same time, Trowa boarded the first shuttle available off the planet.


	2. 3 Years Later

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

.  
.

_A loud knocking on the door woke Trowa from his sleep. Once he realized that the person wasn't going away, he got up and went to answer the door._

_"It had better be..." _

_Whatever else he was going to say was cut off when he saw who was standing on the other side. _

_"Quatre."_

_"Hello Trowa. Can I come in?"_

_With a small nod of his head, he moved so Quatre could come in._

_"Why are you here?" _

_"Why do you think?" he asked. "Nothing between us was settled."_

_Trowa shook his head slightly. Was Quatre always this direct and straight to the point?_

_"My leaving seems to suggest that it was."_

_Quatre laughed and then grinned wickedly._

_"So much denial. What we feel for each other is as strong as ever. And you know it."_

_"I hate to disa..."_

_Once again what he was going to say was cut off. This time by a blonde suddenly kissing him. Now Trowa would have loved to say he resisted but that would have been a lie. It had been so long since he had touched Quatre and was now desperate for him. And judging from the aggressive way Quatre was treating him, he felt the same way. From the minute their lips touched the world around them disappeared and nothing else mattered. Nothing but the pure hungry lust they felt for each other. Later would be the time slow torturous love making. Right now they were going to fuck each other's brains out. Not even the need for air stopped them. They just pulled away slightly while their hands continued. T-shirts were yanked off, stubborn buttons were popped off, pants were unzipped and shoved off. Neither one could stop the hiss of pleasure as their naked bodies touched for the first time in years._

_"Quatre." _

"Ty."

_Ty? What the hell? _

_"Trowa."  
__Any thoughts of the weird name was lost as Quatre whispered his right name and began grinding against him.  
__Say it again.  
__"Trowa."_

"Ty."  
_Wrong.  
__"Trowa."  
__Right.  
__"Quatre."_

"Tyler!"

Quatre suddenly disappeared. Trowa's eyes snapped open. A second later a face appeared over his and he found himself looking up into familiar blu...brown eyes. That's right, brown eyes. And brown hair. Not blonde.

"Seth"

"Who else?" he asked.

Quatre. It was a dream. God, it felt so real.

"That must 've been some dream. "

Trowa nodded his head but didn't say anything.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked. "You look a little sick."

"I'm fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"I can handle today by myself if you don't want to go."

"No, it'll be easier in the long run if we both go. Let me get a quick shower and I'll be ready."

"Okay."

Seth glanced at him and then left. Once he was gone, Trowa threw back the covers and looked down. He was hard, uncomfortably so. Cold shower now, he thought. With a slight groan he got up and went to the shower. Trowa shivered as the cold water ran down his body. Using his hand would've been a lot quicker but he knew he'd feel guilty. It was bad enough that he was dreaming about Quatre. But to jerk off to thoughts of him when his boyfriend was in the next room. No, he wouldn't do that. Trowa ran his hand through his hair and groaned. This was insane. Why now? When he left, anything "Trowa and Quatre" related stayed behind. Hell, anything Trowa stayed behind. And because of a misprint, he was now Tyler Marsh. So why he was thinking of Quatre that way again.

_You know why, a voice whispered in the back of his mind. You still want him._

Trowa let out a frustrated sigh. Of course he did. He had been in love with Quatre. **LOVE**. Up until then Trowa had never felt that way before so wasn't it reasonable that a small part of him would still want that? But the other part of him had worked through that and was now at a point where he was okay with what happened. And was perfectly okay with just being Quatre's friend.

_So okay with it that you **still** haven't gone back, the voice mocked. Still in denial_.

He ignored that last statement and got out of the shower. This all started with a damn poster. Two weeks ago Trowa had seen an advertisement for the circus coming to town. The circus that Cathy still worked at. Thoughts of her immediately made him think of Quatre and the other pilots. One innocent poster and all the work he had done pushing Quatre and the life he left behind to the back of his mind had come undone.

"Ty, are you sure you're okay?"

Trowa jumped slightly at the sound of the others voice. He must have been in deep thought not to hear him come in.

"Yes. Just zoned out." he answered as he started getting dressed.

"I can go alone."

"I'm fine."

"You keep saying that but I doubt it. You know you can..."

Trowa cut him off with a kiss. No more Quatre, he thought. Why think about him and his old life when he had a perfectly good one now? He was alive and healthy, had a job he liked, a nice apartment, interests that he actually had time to pursue, a college degree, and was now in a relationship. A serious relationship. Basically, he had learned how to relax and live a little. Trowa pulled back and smiled.

"Stop worrying. Nothing's wrong with me. In fact, everything's fine."

.  
.

"Quatre."

"Hmm?"

"You've been staring at that painting for the last ten minutes. Do you want to buy it?"

Quatre turned from the painting and looked at Duo.

"Sorry. There's just something about it that..." Quatre trailed off. "He would love it."

The last part was said so low that Duo almost didn't hear it. The smile on his face dropped slightly. It was obvious who _he_ was. Trowa. So much for trying to distract Quatre from thinking about him, Duo thought. Today was the anniversary of the day Trowa had left Quatre. This was always a slightly depressing time of year for Quatre. First he had to deal with losing Trowa then two months later was his wedding anniversary, which was the cause of Trowa leaving. Duo was trying to keep his mind off of it and it was working until they went to an art gallery to pick up a painting for Quatre's sister. As they were waiting for the dealer to bring out their painting, Quatre had spotted another one. He had walked over to it and preceded to stare at it. Duo was about to say something but Quatre stopped him.

"I'm fine. Let's get my sister's painting and leave."

"Just give me the word and I'll hunt him down and drag him back here for you."

"It wouldn't do any good." Quatre said as he waved his ring in Duo's face. "I'm married."

"Divorce her and go jump Trowa. You'll be happier in the long run."

Before Quatre could respond, the dealer came out of the back room and handed him the painting. Duo noticed him look at the other painting before they left the gallery. Whether Quatre knew it or not, Duo was very serious about him divorcing his wife. Quatre wasn't happy in the marriage and to the people who knew him, it showed. And Duo hated seeing Quatre this way, especially when it didn't have to be that way. Quatre and Trowa were both insane for letting the other go. Even a blind idiot could see how they felt for each other despite their "we're only in it for the sex" act. All of a sudden Duo smirked. Maybe his suggestion of dragging Trowa back wasn't a bad one. Yeah, drag him back and lock them in a room alone.

"Whatever you're thinking Duo, stop."

Duo's thoughts were interrupted at the sound of Quatre's voice. He quickly wiped the smirk off of his face and replaced it with his best innocent look.

"Not even where we're going for lunch? I'm starving." he asked.

"You know what I mean."

"Fine, I'll be good."

"I mean it. You are not to do anything."

"Totally hands off."

Duo kept looking innocent but inside he was smirking devilishly. Quatre said that he couldn't do anything but he hadn't said anyone else couldn't. A few phone calls and Duo would have other people hunting Trowa down and bringing him back.

"And that means no calling in help."

"Am I that transparent?" Duo asked grinning widely.

"Only to someone who knows you. Come on, I'll treat you to lunch if you drop the Trowa subject."

Please drop it, Quatre thought to himself. He didn't want to talk about Trowa anymore because he was close to agreeing to Duo's plan of dragging him back. That was the last thing he needed. Given his feelings for the tall pilot having him back would only cause trouble for everyone involved. No, he was better off with Trowa staying whereever he was.

.  
.

Trowa looked at his watch and Seth sighed.

"Stop looking at your watch and let's order something." Seth said.

"Redman is an hour late. Why stay if he isn't coming?"

"Maybe something's happened."

"That'll be easier to believe if he hasn't pulled this three times already. He's stalling to get a higher price."

"Maybe so but let's give him another half an hour. And while we're waiting, we can order something to eat."

"He has an hour, that's it."

Trowa picked up his menu and looked it over. He'd rather just leave but knew that Seth wanted to stay for some reason. And he figured it was the least he could do to make up for this morning. Over the next hour, Trowa and Seth ate and talked about anything except Redman. When the hour was up, Trowa looked at him.

"Are you ready to go now?"

"Just a little while longer. What if he comes after we leave?"

"He knows where we live as well as our contact numbers." Trowa answered.

"Come on, we both have the day off so what's a little more waiting?"

Actually, Trowa had no problem with staying. He just wanted to know why Seth was so determined to stay. He had a feeling that this had nothing to do with Redman.

"If I thought he was coming, I would stay. Why are you stalling?"

"I want that property."

"Not enough to put up with what Redman is trying to pull. So, do you want to tell me what's going on?"

Seth didn't say anything so Trowa shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, you wait but I'm leaving."

"Don't." Seth said quickly. "Redman isn't coming. He never was."

"Then why are we here?"

"Because Ty, you hate celebrating your birthday. "

"Why make a big deal out of it? It's just another day."

And Trowa truly meant that. He didn't have any connection to this day. It was just a day, in a long line of days, that he had randomly chose when needed. Other than that, Trowa never gave any thought to his "birthday."

"I didn't make a big deal out of it. I knew you wouldn't object to a simple lunch."

Trowa started to say something but the waiter walked in carrying a box. He handed it to Seth and walked away. Seth moved his chair closer to Trowa and then handed him the box. He took it and opened it. Inside was a stack of papers. A small smile spread across Trowa's face as he glanced through them.

"Redman finally sold."

"As of nine this morning, we became the owners of the land and building."

"That's why you were stalling?"

"Yes. I wanted to make sure everything was legal before I gave it to you." Seth explained. "Happy Birthday Ty. I hope you like it."

"I like it. What would you have done if I had decided to stay home?"

"I have no idea. Probably just came clean right then and there."

"Well I'm glad I came. Thank you."

"Anything for you."

In response, Trowa leaned across the table and kissed him. He went to pull back but Seth grabbed the back of his head and deepened the kiss. The position 1was somewhat uncomfortable so without breaking the kiss, Trowa moved so that he was straddling him. Seth slipped his tongue into his mouth and begun to lightly licking the interior. Trowa mirrored his movements for a second before pulling back slightly.

"We'll get arrested if we don't stop."

"We're in a private dining room." Seth pointed out.

"There's no locks. Anyone can come in."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

Trowa laughed slightly before he lowered his head to kiss his neck.

"Or we can check into the hotel across the street and spend the rest of the day there. Maybe even tomorrow."

"You, me, and room service? How can I resist?"

"You can't."

"No, I never could." Seth said moaning slightly as Trowa bit his neck. "Ty?"

"Hmm?"

"Marry me."

Trowa jerked back slightly and stared at Seth in shock. He blinked a few times but didn't move or say anything. Even though it didn't show, Seth himself was shocked that he had asked. Marrying Ty had always been something he wanted but he had planned on waiting a little while. Because honestly, he wasn't sure if Ty was ready for marriage. Despite knowing each other since Ty had first moved there and sleeping together for most of that time, they had only been a couple for a little under a year. Looking at the blank expression on Ty's face now, Seth was afraid that he had made a big mistake. That wanting to wait had been the right decision. The shock Trowa felt slowly lifted. Of all the things he had expected to happen today, being proposed to wasn't one of them. They had never talked about marriage. Moving in together, being exclusive, but never marriage. Hell, Trowa had never even thought about it. It was obvious that Seth had. Trowa felt himself being pushed back and realized that Seth was pushing him off his lap so he could stand up. He refocused on Seth and frowned. Why was Seth looking at him like that? It took a few seconds for Trowa to realizewhy he was. Shit, he thought, I haven't given him an answer.

_So what's it going to be Barton?_

"Okay."

.  
.

AN: Despite the OC's, this will end 3x4. They're just there for a wee bit of drama. Also I'm thinking about changing the rating for when Trowa and Quatre meet up again. I'm working on my other stories so they'll be updated soon.

Next chapter(It's planned in my head but not written)- Reactions to Trowa's answer, a reunion, a suspicious Seth goes searching, and maybe some Quatre.


	3. Letting Go and Moving On

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Okay?"

Please let me have heard right, Seth prayed. For a second the look on Ty's face screamed no. He had even frowned when he looked at him. That had been answer enough for Seth. He had stood up to leave because his heart couldn't take hearing Ty say no. But then Seth's prayers had been answered when he heard him say okay.

"Okay." Trowa repeated.

Thank you, Seth said silently just before he gave him a brief kiss.

"I already want you so badly. Anything deeper and I won't want to stop." Seth said explaining the kiss. "I refuse to get arrested on the same day we get engaged so let's head to the hotel."

Trowa smirked at him as they gathered their things and headed toward the hotel. He knew that Seth was afraid that he had been going to say no. Truthfully, just before he did agree he thought about saying no. And once he did agree he questioned his sanity for doing so. So many questions had flown through his mind. Did he want this level of commitment? Was he ready? And if he was, did he want to marry Seth? Did he love him enough to? But all of those questions were forgotten when he asked himself why shouldn't he say yes. There really wasn't any reason for him not to. He had dealt with his commitment issues. And because of it was already committed to Seth. Trowa cared for him, lived with him, slept with him, and was starting a business with him. Why not marry him?

_Quatre, his mind reminded him. You still love him._

Trowa mentally sighed. It all came back to the blonde in the end, even when it shouldn't. They were over and there was no going back. As for still loving him... Trowa had already acknowledged that he still loved Quatre. A large part of him always would. But not only had he acknowledged, he had accepted that they were over. Hell, they never even really began. What he and Quatre had was a sexual fling that got out of hand.

_It was more than that and you know it, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Quatre's said._

Trowa ignored it because what it was or wasn't didn't matter anymore. Bottom line was Trowa left and Quatre got married. That had severed all ties between them. And if the rumors were true, Quatre and his wife were soon to have children. That, more than anything else, signaled the end of what was or could ever be between them. Quatre would never leave his child. And frankly he wouldn't be the person Trowa had loved if he did. Trowa's thoughts were interrupted when he felt himself being pushed up against a wall. He looked at Seth who was smirking.

"That's one way to get your attention. You zoned out on me again. You okay?"

He looked around and realized that they were now in the hotel room. He had really spaced out to not notice.

"Just thinking."

"I gave you a lot to think about today didn't I?"

Trowa answered by nodding his head. Seth sighed and stepped back slightly.

"I didn't plan today with the intention of asking you to marry me."

"I know."

"You didn't really have any time to think before you agreed. So if you feel like I backed you into a corner..." he started. "If you need more time to think it over or just want to say no, just tell me. I told you from the beginning that I'd wait. You're worth it."

A deep sense of quilt came over Trowa. Never before had he realized how uneven his relationship with Seth was. Seth gave his whole self to their relationship while Trowa had one foot out the door. And the fact that Seth seemed to know this made Trowa feel worse. He had even given him an out of the engagement. All he had to do was take him up on his offer and he'd be free. The question was, did he want to take it. Surprisingly, Trowa didn't need to think about it.

"No."

"No, what?" Seth asked, a chill going down his spine.

Trowa suddenly reversed their positions. He began to unbutton Seth's shirt.

"No, I don't need time to think some more and no I don't want to say no." he explained. "I really meant it when I agreed. I'm not going to change my mind. Unless you want to."

"No."

"I didn't think so. Now let's drop this subject and get back to celebrating."

"Sounds good to me. Here's to the engagement of Seth Hill and Tyler Marsh."

Seth pulled Trowa closer and kissed him. Trowa paused briefly before he responded. That one statement reminded Trowa that he had forgotten one huge fact. Seth still didn't know the truth about him. While Trowa had no problem lying about things he didn't want to marry Seth while withholding an enormous chunk of his life. But telling the truth would lead to much bigger troubles and questions. His whole damn life was either a lie or should be kept secret. So how much truth would he tell? Even telling the bare facts could led to questions he didn't want to or couldn't answer. Was he really ready to talk about his past as a mercenary, Preventor, or Gundam pilot? Okay, scratch the last one. Talk about being a Gundam pilot was definitely off limits. For their safety and those around them, he and the other pilots agreed that the less people who knew they were pilots, the better. And was he really ready to talk about the things he did as a mercenary or how he became a Preventor at such a young age? And what about his name being Trowa Barton and at the same time not? How did he think he was going to explain why he lied in the first place? Trowa's thoughts were interrupted when Seth bit his neck. Damn it, that has always been his spot so he couldn't help the slight groan that came out in response. It made him realize that he had better things to focus on. The lies, the proposal, feelings he did or didn't have, Quatre, the fact that today was the day that they had ended. Trowa hadn't forgotten about it. Due to another mistake on the part of the guy he paid to forge his papers, it was also his "birthday". He had just shoved it out of his mind, and with everything else that had gone on today, it had been easy. All of that could be dealt with later. Right now Trowa was going to push everything out of his mind and enjoy being with Seth.

.  
.

Just a few more hours and this day will finally be over, Quatre thought as he opened the front door for his wife. They had just spent the last few hours having dinner with one of Quatre's sisters. While he loved spending time with his family, there were times when they were just too much. Like today when Quatre just wanted to be alone. He locked up and followed Liliana up to their bedroom.

"The girls looked so cute in their matching dresses." she said.

Quatre nodded his head and quickly walked into his huge dressing room to change clothes. This way he didn't have to look at Lilliana. She had that look on her face again. The one that screamed her desire for kids. It was never a secret that Lilliana, Lily as her friends called her, had wanted kids. But after a long talk, Quatre had persuaded... _manipulated_ he quickly amended... her to agree to wait five years before they started trying.

I_ just want you to have something for yourself... Travel, live a little... Don't you want to be known as more than Quatre Winner's wife or mother of his children?_

Quatre flinched as he remembered parts of that conversation. He really had been an unfair bastard. Playing with her like that. But lately, he saw the longing look on her face every time she saw mothers with their children or babies. It didn't help that after catching Lily buy a present for a pregnant friend, the tabloids kept announcing that they were expecting. Even though their five years weren't up, Quatre knew that it was only a matter of time before she started bringing up wanting children. Somehow he doubted pushing her to think only of herself and indulging her ever whim and hobby to the fullest was going to work anymore. And trying to avoid having sex with her wasn't even an option. Quatre was already having the least amount of sex with her to keep her from getting suspicious. The sad thing about it all was that he wasn't against having children. He just didn't want Lily to have any. If she had his child... Quatre paused.

_...it would be harder to get rid of her if Trowa came back, a his own mocking voice finished for him. _

It was a cruel thing to think but unfortunately it was true. He would give up his marriage if Trowa came back. Wouldn't people love to know that the sweet angelic Quatre Winner was actually a selfish bastard? Because he most certainly was, especially when it came to Trowa. But not even for Trowa would he leave his child. The scent of sweet smelling perfume alerted Quatre to the fact that Lily had walked up behind him. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

She had been talking about throwing one of his niece's a birthday party when she noticed that he hadn't been paying any attention to her. To her frustration it wasn't the first time. Lately he had been extremely distracted. When she asked he told her that it was a business deal he was working on, but something told her that wasn't the truth. Especially today he seemed so withdrawn, not talking or smiling or acting like he usually did.

"I think I may be coming down with something."

And the lies keep rolling off of his tongue.

"Well, go lay down while I go make you some tea."

"I can get it myself."

"I was going to make myself some so you don't need to go."

Lily gave him a brief kiss and left. Quatre sighed and sat down on the bench in his dressing room. He felt sick alright. Sick of the lies, of the manipulating, of the waiting. It had been three years since Trowa left. At this point, Quatre doubted he was coming back. He needed to acknowledge it, deal with it and move on. It was time to stop devoting his time to Trowa and place it where it belong. Lily. Out of everyone involved she was the one most wronged. She never asked for a fiance that willingly engaged in a one night that quickly turned into a long time affair. A wave of guilt rolled through Quatre at the thought of her waiting to marry him while he never really gave her any thought. He'd visit her every now and then to get to know her but otherwise, he was too busy with his relationship with Trowa. While they may have denied it, that was exactly what they had. A lot of what they did, like living together, spending time together, sharing things, and sleeping together, could be explained away by the whole friends with benefits thing. But it was the smaller things that came along with it that changed everything. Like more often than not sharing a bedroom even though they had their own, spending time together even if it was just sitting in total silence, sharing their pasts and hopes for the future, intimately touching each other and sharing a bed even when they didn't plan to have sex. They were so incredibly stupid and blind to what they really had. But then Quatre had to show Trowa that damned invitation. That had successfully ended it all, three years ago today to be precise. So much had happened then.

_You are cordially invited...wedding...Miss Lilliana Elizabeth Harlin to Quatre Raberba Winner._

_Is there really anything worth saying? This isn't a shock to us. We both came into this knowing that it wasn't meant to last._

_We can't do this. It's time to end it for good.  
__Trowa, I love you.  
__Don't say that to me. You don't love me Quatre. And I don't love you._

_He left.  
__Excuse me?  
__Trowa's gone._

_Can I come in?  
__Quatre, this isn't a good time.  
__We need to talk.  
__I'm not alone._

_I now pronounce you husband and wife... Please give a hand for Mr. and Mrs. Quatre Winner._

Quatre ran his hand through hair and tugged slightly. There was no use to rehash any of that. It was in the past and there wasn't anything he could do to change it. No more, he thought. I'm tired.

"Then go to bed if you're tired." Lily said as she walked in.

He looked at her with a "did I just say that out loud" look and she nodded her head yes. She sat down the tea tray that she was carrying and grabbed his hand.

"I'll deal with the tea later. Come on, let's get to bed."

Quatre didn't put up any argument as she led him to the bed. She got in the bed beside him and began to slowly rub his temples.

"This is called resting. You need to stop working so hard and do this more often." she said.

He couldn't help but to smile. No matter how many times he told her not to, she always worried about him.

"It's not so bad is it?"

Quatre shook his head no and actually meant it. No, lying there next to her wasn't so bad. It was at this second that he realized that it was time to let go. Trowa was his past and dwelling in it wasn't making him happy. In fact, it was dragging him down. From this day forth, Trowa was in the past. Lily was going to be his future. He would learn to love Lily like a wife and be happy with her. It wasn't going to be easy because he loved Trowa more than anything and being with him was only thing that made him truly happy. But he forfeited all of that when he made his choice to marry Lily. Time to live with it and make the most of it. And if Trowa ever came back...

"Stop whatever you're thinking." Lily told him. "It's not so important that it can't wait until you feel better. Go to sleep."

If only you knew. Although, a goodnight sleep might be exactly what he needs. Tomorrow he would start a new part of his life. A Trowa free life. Quatre just nodded his head in agreement and closed his eyes.

_Goodbye Trowa. Whatever you're doing, I hope you're happy. I just wish it could've been with me._


	4. So Many Plans

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Gundam Wing or the characters.

.  
.  
.

"Ty have you seen my black shirt?" Seth asked as searched in the closet.

"I saw it in the hamper."

"Not that one. The one with the... never mind I found it."

He grabbed it and begun putting it on. Out of the corner of his eye, he looked at Trowa.

"You're not even going to pretend to get out the bed are you?"

"Not until later. I have to count inventory and restock today."

"You free around eleven?"

"Yes, why?"

"Eric wants to get together and go over any last minute changes we might have."

"I'll meet you two at the club then."

"Okay. Sorry to rush but I've got a busy day."

Seth gave Trowa a kiss and then left. Trowa laid there for a little while longer before he got up to get himself some breakfast. As he ate he slowly looked through the newspaper. Somehow he wasn't shocked when he turned a page and was faced with an advertisement for the circus. Trowa still hadn't told Seth about his past, but had decided that he would. He was just going to tell him what he could and go from there. Since what he had to say couldn't be done with a quick conversation, he was waiting until they had the same day off. Looking at the ad made Trowa realize that Seth wasn't the only one he needed to talk to. Cathy was his family and he really hadn't given any thought to her feelings when he left. He had told her that he would keep in touch with her but hadn't. The circus would be leaving in two days so if he was going to see her he needed to do it now. After calling to check show times, Trowa left the table and went to get dressed. Before going to the circus he ran a few errands and then decided to stop at the club to see if Seth was there. Trowa walked in the club and went upstairs to the office, or what would be the office once it was finished. Right now the only thing in it was an old desk, a few chairs and a small refrigerator. After buying the building, he and Seth had wasted no time in beginning the remodeling. The office was empty and from the look of things Seth hadn't even been there yet. He quickly wrote a note telling him he wouldn't make it at eleven and then left. A little while later, Trowa pulled into the parking lot of the campground where the circus was. Since the show was almost over he went to wait for Cathy by her trailer. About fifteen minutes later, he saw her and some other performers he didn't know walking his way. Cathy spotted him and stopped whatever she was saying.

"Trowa?"

"Cathy."

"Trowa!"

She threw herself at him and hugged him tightly.

"You're okay."

"Yeah. I need to breath though."

"Sorry."

Cathy let him go and looked him over.

"I'm glad to see you're okay." she said smiling.

It was because she was smiling and didn't seem angry that he didn't pay any attention to the fist aimed at his stomach. He groaned slightly as it connected. Shit! He had forgotten how hard she could hit.

"Three years Trowa! Three years and not one word from you." she yelled. "I was worried. I had no way to know if you were hurt or dead."

Trowa kept quiet. He didn't have a good enough reason for not keeping in contact with her.

"I'm happy to know that you're not. You should have kept in touch though. Just a note or postcard would have been fine, something to let me know that you were okay."

"I didn't..."

"It doesn't matter now." she said interrupting him. "It's only because I understand why you needed to leave that I'm not as angry as I should be. But if you try it ever again, I will hunt you down and hurt you." Knowing that she would do it, Trowa smiled.

"I know."

"Where have you been all this time?"

"I moved around for a few months. Then I got here. I liked it so I stayed."

"It seems to have been good for you. So, how have you been, and what have you been up to? I want to know everything so get ready to talk Trowa Barton."

"Get changed and I'll take you out to lunch."

"Give me a few minutes."

Cathy went into her trailer to quickly shower and change. Afterwards, Trowa took her out to lunch. While they were eating they, mostly Cathy, questioned each other about what they had been doing for the last three years. And when Cathy cautiously asked about his love life, he told her about Seth. Trowa actually smiled at the shocked look on her face when he told her that they were getting married.

"You're getting what?" she asked once she got over her shock.

"Married."

"Just making sure that's what you said. Congratulations."

She hugged him and then sat back down.

"So when am I going to meet this Seth?"

"Soon. I need to talk to him first."

"Going to warn him about the future in laws?" she asked laughing.

"Not quite." he answered. "He has no idea that you exist."

She sat silently for a few seconds. Cathy frowned as something else dawned on her.

"Just me or everything to do with Trowa Barton?"

"Everything." he said. "But before you say anything, I am going to tell him."

"Good. He deserves to know the truth."

The next few seconds were filled with silence as they dealt with their own thoughts. Trowa deciding that he would tell Seth once he got home. And Cathy hoping that this relationship worked out for Trowa. Trowa spent another few hours with Cathy before he went home. Seth was sitting on the huge chair working on his laptop when Trowa walked in the bedroom.

"Seth, we need to talk."

"Sounds serious."

"It is."

From the sound of Ty's voice whatever they needed to talk about was more than serious. Seth quickly closed his laptop and sat it on the night table. Trowa pulled out a picture of Cathy and handed it to Seth. "This is Cathy, my sister."

Seth looked at him. Sister?

"You told me you didn't have any family. That you're an orphan."

"I am. Maybe. I don't remember."

"Which is it? Are you or aren't you?"

Seth didn't mean to sound the way he did but he couldn't help himself. The person he loved and trusted was admitting to lying to him.

"Both. I grew up without any family. I don't remember them or what happened to them." he explained. "But I met Cathy a few years ago and she sort of adopted me."

Although he was happy with the explanation, something seemed to be missing in what Ty was telling him. Why did he feel the need to keep his sister a secret? Seth went to ask him about it but Trowa started talking.

"You deserve to know the truth about who you're marrying."

Or as much of the truth as I can tell, Trowa thought.

"What truth? That you're married with kids, a wanted fugitive, cheating on me? " he asked half jokingly.

"No, the truth about my past. Cathy is just a small glimpse of what I haven't told you."

The feeling of dread Seth had been feeling came back full force. His first instinct was to tell Ty he didn't wanted to know and then get out of there as quick as he could. But Ty trusted him enough to tell him and deep down Seth did want to know so he was going to stay and listen. No matter how bad it obviously was.

"I'm listening." he said.

Trowa sat down on the bed and told him an edited yet as close to the truth as possible version of his life. He was honest about not being able to remember his early childhood. But his years as a mercenary was explained away by saying he had joined gangs. To keep from making up something that he might not remember later, Trowa asked if he could skip out on the details because he wasn't exactly proud of the things he had done during that time. Seth agreed but asked if he had done anything illegal so Trowa was honest and told him yes. And just in case it ever came up, he told Seth that during that time he was also taught to be a pilot. Being in a gang would also explain the scars that he had. Although he never asked, Trowa knew that Seth had questions about them. Seth, for his part, sat in shock and listened to Ty tell his story. From not remembering his childhood, to not having a name and taking one, to teaching himself anything he needed to know, to the gangs, to leaving them when he had an opportunity to work as a mechanic, to working in the circus and meeting Cathy, to meeting four boys who through some difficult times became close friends. Seth listened to Trowa and sighed inwardly. There was so much to take in that he had no idea how he was going to digest it all. He was glad that Ty...Trowa, he corrected himself with a slight flinch, told him but it left him feeling sick to his stomach. It made it glaringly obvious how little he knew about him. Most of it was just superficial fluff that you would know about someone you barely knew not someone you were going to marry. And never once did he stop and ask any questions. It didn't really matter now because he got his answers and then some. He had already assumed that Ty had a bad childhood but this was worse than he imagined. It explained a lot but it also left him with more questions. Seth was so deep in thought that he hadn't realized that Trowa had stopped talking. He refocused on Trowa when he felt him standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"I asked if you needed time alone to digest this. I'm taking your silence as yes."

"You don't need to leave. I'm fine."

But he didn't seem fine. In fact, he sat silently for the next few minutes. Trowa just sat there and waited. A few more minutes later, Seth sighed.

"I don't care. About what you did in your past and not telling me I mean, not what happened to you." he finally said. "I'll be honest and say that I'm a little upset that you haven't told me before now but not I'm not angry. In the end I'm not totally blameless either."

Trowa went to say something but Seth stopped him.

"You may not have told me but I never asked either. But it doesn't matter. Not knowing didn't keep me from pursuing you then just like knowing won't ruin what we have now. The most important question now is what should I call you?"

"Ty."

"But that isn't your name. Do you even like it? I guess the better question should be what do you(I) want to be called?"

"Ty's fine."

"You sure? I can call you Tro..."

"I like Ty." Trowa said interrupting him.

"So do I." Seth said.

"So do you have any questions about what I told you?"

"No."

"If you do, just ask."

Seth nodded his head but didn't say anything else. Trowa didn't have anything else to say either so they laid down and stayed there until they fell asleep. The next morning Seth woke to the sound of Trowa talking on the phone. He heard Trowa tell the other person to hold on and then he turned to face him. "You doing anything after five today?"

"Nothing that can't wait, why?"

"Cathy would like to meet you."

"Okay."

"He said okay." Trowa said into the phone. "We'll see you later."

After listening briefly to Cathy's response, Trowa hung up the phone.

"Sorry for the short notice. The circus is leaving tomorrow and the next time she'll be free is in about a month." he explained. "Cathy didn't want to wait that long to meet you. You can back out if you want."

"It's okay. I'm curious to meet her too." he answered honestly. "Ty?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you have told me even if you hadn't reconnected with Cathy?"

"Yes. I really did believe that you needed to know."

Trowa started to say something but Seth leaned over and kissed him. Glad not to be dwelling on the topic of his past, Trowa quickly responded. Seth grabbed his wrist and rolled so that he was on top of him. At that moment the phone rang. Both Trowa and Seth had the same idea to ignore it so they did. It rang a few more times before the answering machine clicked on.

"Seth pick up! We have a problem. When I called about the menu for the party, I was informed that they couldn't give us everything that we requested."

At the sound of the familiar voice, Seth groaned.

"Remind me again why I agreed to help with this party?"

"Because Justine is your friend."

"Seth, I know you're there."

"You'd better get that."

With another groan he rolled off of Trowa and went to answer the phone. Was it too much to ask for some private time with his fiance? Seth picked up the phone.

"Who did you talk to? I already handled the menu problem."

Knowing that he was going to be on the phone for awhile, Trowa got up to get ready for work. Even after showering and dressing, he was still on the phone. Seth glanced at him.

"Save me." he mouthed.

Trowa just smiled at him, mouthed that he'd see him at five and then left.

.  
.  
.

At exactly five o'clock, Seth pulled into the back of the circus where the trailers were. Sometime during the day Ty had remembered that he hadn't told Seth where to go so he had left a text message with instructions. He didn't see Ty's bike anywhere so he stood outside of the car and waited for him. Fifteen minutes passed and he still hadn't shown up. Seth went to call him but found that the batteries in his phone were dead. Another ten minutes went by and still no sign of him.

"Visitors aren't allowed back here." a feminine voice said.

Seth jumped slightly at the voice. He hadn't even noticed someone walking up behind him. He turned around and faced the woman.

"I know, I'm waiting for someone but he seems to be running late. By any chance can you show me where Catherine Bloom lives."

"Sure can. I'm Cathy. You must be Seth." she said holding out her hand to shake. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here." he said shaking it.

They both gave each other the once over and was surprised that the other was nothing like they pictured. From the way Ty talked about her, Seth thought she would be an older lady. And Cathy was expecting someone who would remind her of Quatre, blonde with blue eyes. Not someone taller and older than Trowa with brown hair and eyes.

"Come inside while we wait for Trowa."

Seth paused slightly at the name but quickly reminded himself that Cathy only knew him by that name.

"Would you like something to drink? Water? Iced tea? Coffee? Lemonade?" she asked once inside.

"Tea please."

While she got his drink, Seth looked at the posters and pictures tacked to the wall in the small kitchen. One photo caught his eye and he moved closer to look at it. He gasped when he recognized Ty dressed as a clown.

"That's the only picture I have of him." Cathy said when she noticed what he was looking at. "The others "mysteriously" disappeared."

"I've had that same problem." Seth said with a smile. "But I finally got him to let me keep three. If you want I can send you copies."

"I'd really like that. I'll make you a copy of this one."

"As gorgeous as he is, I'm biased of course, I don't understand why he doesn't like having his picture taken."

Cathy shrugged but had a good idea why. She put Seth's tea on the table along with some cookies and sat down.

"So, how did you and Trowa meet? He never said."

"He was a bartender in a club I went to." Seth replied.

"Trowa working in a club? As quiet as he can be it's kind of hard to imagine."

"Actually, he was quite popular. "

"And you've been together ever since?"

"Yes."

That wasn't the complete truth but Seth didn't know how to answer. He wasn't sure if Ty was comfortable with his sister knowing that much about his relationship. He knew he wasn't. Seth was saved from saying anything else because Trowa walked in the door.

"There was a problem with a shipment." he explained before anyone asked about his being late. "I picked up dinner."

"Good, I forgot to make anything." Cathy said. "Come on, let's eat before it gets cold."

They got utensils and drinks and sat down to eat. Over the next few hours, they ate and talked. When it was almost time for Cathy to do her act she, along with Seth, convinced Trowa to do it with her. After the show, Trowa showed Seth around the circus. It was well after midnight before they headed back to their cars to leave. Once there, Cathy hugged Seth.

"It was really nice to meet you Seth."

"You too. And once again I really enjoyed the show. You're awesome with those knives, a little scary though. My heart was pounding every time a knife got close to Ty."

"Don't worry. I love Trowa and would never allow him to be hurt. By me or anyone."

Trowa sighed at Cathy's not so subtle threat.

"Take care of yourselves and don't be a strangers. And of course, I want an invitation to the wedding. Call me so I can know that you got home okay."

She gave Seth another squeeze before she went and hugged Trowa. She lowered her voice so that only he could hear what she had to say next.

"I was prepared not to, but I like him. He's good for you." she said. "Don't forget that I'm not the only one who would like to hear from you."

Trowa nodded his head to indicate that he heard what she said. He didn't tell her but he had already thought about contacting the other pilots. Not in the next few days or anything but soon. They said a few more goodbyes and then left. Once they got home Trowa called Cathy to tell her that they got home safely. Seth was laying across the bed typing on his laptop.

"You're going to work on that now?" Trowa asked once he got off the phone.

"No. Just leaving myself a note to email everyone and remind them what time the shuttle is leaving on Friday and the return time on Sunday."

While Seth did that, Trowa undressed and got in the bed. He was just starting to fall asleep when Seth climbed in next to him.

"Thank you for today. I really liked meeting Cathy. Any idea if she hates me or not?"

"She likes you." he answered. "If she didn't, you would know."

"Good. Goodnight Ty."

"Night Seth."

.  
.  
.

Quatre sighed as he quickly walked into the hospital and headed upstairs to the conference room. A quick glance at his watch told him that it was a little after midnight. I'm late, he thought. He had been working on a new deal and had forgotten everything else. Everything included picking Lily up after her meeting, which ended over two hours ago. To make it worse they had planned to have dinner at a newly opened late night restaurant. Unfortunately, it stopped serving dinner at eleven. Quatre made a silent promise to make it up to her. The conference room was empty when he got there so he went to pediatrics, the only other place Lily would be. Sure enough, that's where he found her. He stood by the door as she read to a few kids who were still awake. As he watched her Quatre felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. Lily absolutely loved kids and was extremely good with them. She would make a great mother. The one thing she really wanted was the one thing she couldn't have. Correction, the one thing _he_ wouldn't give her.

"Goodbye Miss Lily." the kids said interrupting Quatre's thoughts.

Quatre smiled as Lily said goodbye and waved to them. She walked over to him and they walked out into the hall.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"Not long. I'm sorry for being so late."

"It's okay. The meeting ran over. Everyone seems to want to wait until the last minute to change things."

Quatre went to say something else but she leaned forward and gave him a kiss. Lily pulled back and smiled as she brushed some hair out of his face.

"You need a haircut."

"I've scheduled one for tomorrow. We missed dinner."

"Actually, I'm not very hungry. Some of the kids baked me brownies." she explained. "Have you eaten?"

"I had a late lunch. Tired?" he asked when he noticed her yawning.

"Exhausted."

"Let's go and get you to bed then."

Quatre grabbed her hand and they walked to his car. Forty-five minutes later, they were home. Another twenty minutes and they were in their nightclothes climbing into bed.

"Goodnight Quatre."

"Night Lily."

Lily turned over and went to sleep while Quatre had a harder time falling asleep. Since he had a lot on his mind, he spent the night tossing and turning. Once he realized that trying to sleep was useless, he got up and went to his office to do some work. A little while after that he moved to the kitchen. That's where Lily found him once she woke up a few hours later. He was sitting at the table staring at the newspaper while he picked at a piece of chocolate cake. Quatre looked up at her.

"Good morning."

"Morning." she replied and then pointed to the cake. "How can you eat that so early in the morning?"

"I've eaten worse." he replied.

"Is that all you've eaten? I can make you something else if you want."

"This is fine."

Lily fixed herself some toast and then sat down. She noticed that he was still staring at the newspaper but not reading.

"Everything okay?"

He looked up at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yes. Just doing some thinking."

"Can I ask about what?"

"It concerns you so yes you can ask. I was thinking about us starting a family."

Silence engulfed the room. Lily, who was about to take a sip of her coffee, carefully sat the cup back down before she dropped it. Her first thought was that she wasn't understanding what she heard. Quatre clearly hadn't meant what he said and therefore shouldn't get her hopes up. Their five years wasn't up yet.

"Part of me thought you were against having kids." she said suddenly without thinking.

Once again, Quatre felt guilty. That one comment told him that she believed that he was never going to consent to having kids.

"I never said I didn't want kids."

However, he never said that he did. Quatre wasn't against having children. Truthfully he never seriously thought about having them. For the longest time, he thought he was going to be with Trowa. And while Trowa didn't mind kids, he didn't want any of his own so that made them a non issue. Then everything changed and he married Lily, who did want kids. Quatre had selfishly and cruelly thought only of himself so he denied her the children she wanted. But now Trowa was a non-issue so there really wasn't any reason to continue holding out.

"What about the five years? Why did you change your mind?"

Quatre quickly tried to think up an answer. Telling her the truth, that it was because he was finally taking their marriage seriously, wasn't even an option. Thankfully the phone rang, giving him a few extra moments. Lily, who was closest to the phone made no move to pick it up.

"It could be important." Quatre said.

"Not important as this is." she answered softly but got up to answer it anyway.

She talked for a minute or so and then returned to the table.

"It was the hospital. They need my help setting up tables. So I need to go get dressed."

Lily pasted on a smile. She wanted to talk about having kids, not go set up tables. But she had promised to help with the fundraiser any way she could, so she really couldn't back out now.

"We can finish this later." he said.

"Of course."

She didn't sound convinced. He could understand why. With their schedules, mainly his, it could be awhile before they got to talk about it again. And that time gave him a chance to change his mind. Not that he was planning to. Quatre was serious about starting a family. The next few days flew by. Like Lily feared, she and Quatre didn't get a chance to talk. And though it hurt, she wasn't going to bring up the whole baby thing again. She wanted him to agree to children because he actually wanted them not just because it was what she wanted. What she didn't know was that Quatre was planning to take her away for the weekend so that they could have time to talk. Immediately after the fundraiser they were going to fly to a small island where he had a beach house. It was isolated enough that they could be alone but not so isolated that they'd have to go far for supplies. At the moment he was packing a few things for him and Lily to take. Someone knocked on his bedroom door. He already knew who it was so he told him to come in. A second later, Duo stuck his head in the dressing room door.

"You finished dressing?"

"Just about."

"Where's Lily? I didn't see her downstairs."

"They needed her for some last minute preparations at the hospital. She's going to use one of the offices to change."

Duo noticed the overnight bag and nodded toward.

"So you're still going through with it?"

"Yes."

"And you're sure about it."

"I'm very sure Duo." Quatre said.

Duo went to say something else but stopped himself and sighed. He believed that Quatre was making a huge mistake by starting a family with Lily, and had already voiced his opinion. It would only be a temporary solution to an even bigger problem. Even Heero agreed with him but he also felt that it was Quatre's life and decision. And if he found some happiness by doing it then they shouldn't interfere. Duo was trying not to bring Quatre down but he didn't see it lasting. No matter what he said Quatre would never be truly happy with Lily. And if for one second Duo believed that he would then he would support Quatre and Lily one hundred percent, Trowa or not. Duo's thoughts were interrrupted when Quatre placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm ready."

Quatre grabbed his bag and they left.

.  
.  
.

"I'm so sorry Ty." Seth said for the fourth time.

"Don't be. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Go mingle."

Seth leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you so much for doing this." he said before walking off.

Despite all the planning Seth did so that nothing went wrong with the party, something did. The bartender they had hired hadn't shown up. And since Trowa was the only one who could make more than a few types of drinks he had offered to fill in. He really didn't mind because it gave him something to do. Other than that the party was a success. The birthday boy, Tim, loved anything to do with trains so he was overjoyed that his party was being held on one. As an added surprise, everyone was going to be treated to another two days on board the train for a scenic tour around the colony. Over an hour later, Trowa had to go change clothes because a guest had spilled her drink on him. He quickly made his way to the back of the train where the sleeper cars were. Once inside the room, he quickly rinsed off and changed clothes. Trowa was reaching up to put his bag back when the train suddenly lurched forward. He was able to stop himself from falling but was unprepared when the train to suddenly begin to tilt. Knowing he couldn't stop what was coming, Trowa covered his head and protected himself the best he could. Unfortunately, after one particularly violent slam against a window he lost consciousness.

Hours or minutes later, he wasn't sure, Trowa slowly woke up. His mind felt like a jumbled mess so it took a few seconds for his mind to clear and he remembered the wreck. He instantly thought of Seth and wanted to know if he was okay. He shot up to a sitting position and instantly regretted it as his body registered pain, primarily in his head, shoulder and side. He quickly shut his eyes because the room or where ever the hell he was seemed to be moving. That motion made him feel like he was going to be sick at any moment. Trowa started to lay back down but that hurt just as much as sitting up did so he stayed where he was. He barely noticed someone in a white jacket come stand next to him. The person was saying something about ribs, stitches, and surgery. Unfortunately, Trowa's head was throbbing painfully so he wasn't really paying attention. He felt the prick of a needle on his arm and started protesting, or rather began slurring his words because whatever he had been given was extremely strong and was already beginning to take affect, being given the drug. A second later, Trowa could've sworn he heard someone call his name. His drugged mind wanted to blame it on the medicine causing him to hear things but he couldn't. Drugged or not, he knew that voice. He would know it anywhere. Quatre.


	5. A Reunion

Disclaimer– I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.  
Warnings-- Language, characters OOC, male/male, sexual situations  
.  
.

* * *

Quatre looked at his watch and made his way over to Duo and Heero, who were there to help with security. Or rather Duo volunteered them once he found out the money was going to help war orphans. 

"I'm about to get Lily and leave."

"So soon?" Duo asked.

"They've met and surpassed the amount of money they wanted to raise. The party is going to start winding down now. I want to be gone before everyone starts to leave otherwise we'll be here all night saying goodbye."

"We'll make excuses for you then. Have fun."

"Thanks."

Quatre was about to walk away when pagers began going off around the room.

"What's going on?"

His question was answered a second later when an announcement was made over the intercom about a train wreck. After that the room to came alive with activity. Quatre wasn't surprised when Lily came to tell him that she was going to help. Once again, Duo got Heero to help keep order. And instead of just sitting around, Quatre agreed to help direct the paramedics to where the patients went. He had been given color coded stickers to indicate the seriousness of the patient. Red for injuries that were life threatening or needed immediate attention, yellow for injuries that were serious but not life threatening and slightly injured, and green for simple injuries that could wait. He also had white stickers for the non injured people who were there looking for the injured. Thankfully, there had only been a few red stickers and even those hadn't been extremely serious. After while later, someone came and took over for him. He decided to go look for Lily. Walking through the emergency room, he couldn't help but to glance into some of the rooms where the patients were being treated. As he walked past one open door, he heard one of the patients say something. The voice sounded vaguely familiar but he quickly passed it off as him being tired. He had taken a few more steps when the voice got louder. Quatre paused mid-step and a chill ran down his spine. That voice. Even horribly slurred as it was, he recognized it. Please let me be hearing things, he thought as he walked back to the room. He peeked in and saw that he wasn't hearing things. Quatre walked into the room.

"Trowa."

Quatre. But it couldn't be. He and his wife lived far from here. The voice called his name again, only this time much closer. Trowa turned his head slightly. It was now official, he was obviously hallucinating. That would certainly explain why Quatre, _Quatre_, was next to him, in a tuxedo no less. Or maybe he was dreaming. It wouldn't be the first time. After first leaving Quatre, Trowa had dreamt of him frequently. But had the dreams always been so realistic? Trowa could swear he smelt the cologne that Quatre used to wear. The hallucination Quatre lowered himself so that he was level with Trowa. He began speaking but Trowa's mind refused to decipher it. He was a hallucination so what he was saying wasn't important. Quatre wasn't important. Not anymore. He did not want to think about Quatre. Did not want to think about what it meant that he was thinking about him at a time like this. Did not want to want him here with him.

"Go away Quatre." he whispered.

But his very next move contradicted what he was saying. He slowly reached out his hand and brushed it against Quatre's face. His hazy mind barely registered that he was touching actual flesh.

"You're real." he whispered and then slumped forward.

Quatre moved closer but froze when Trowa turned his head and looked at him with unfocused green eyes. As Trowa seemed to stare through him, Quatre looked him over. No one had cleaned him up yet so some of the cuts on his arms, neck, and face still bled slightly. The fact that he was pale made them stand out even more. Quatre flinched as he noticed the blood still matted in his hair. But despite all of that, he looked like the same old Trowa. Quatre shivered when he felt Trowa touch his face, and only part of it was because Trowa's hand was cold.. He whispered something that Quatre's mind refused to comprehend at the moment and then passed out. Even with his mind blanking out, Quatre was able to catch him before he completely fell off the bed. Knowing that this position might injure Trowa further, he quickly yet gently laid him back against the bed.

"Trowa..."

Whatever he was going to say was interrupted when a nurse walked in.

"Hey, you can't be in..." she trailed off as Quatre turned around. "Oh, it's you Mr. Winner."

"How is he?"

"Possible head trauma, internal bleeding. I'm taking him for tests to determine that now. You know him?"

"Yes."

"We'll you might want to go fill out a patient information form for him. No one has identified him yet so he's listed as a John Doe."

"Can you have someone inform me when the tests are over? I'll be near the nurses station."

"Of course Mr. Winner."

Quatre watched the nurse get ready to move Trowa for a second and then left. Knowing that they would want to know, he went outside and called Duo and Heero. Duo's phone went straight to voice mail so he quickly left a message. Afterwards, he made his way over to the nurses station and got the papers he needed to fill out. That didn't take long because he didn't know where Trowa lived or worked these days so he just filled in what he could. He handed the forms back to the nurse and sat back down to wait. A little while later, Duo and Heero came through the door.

"What happened?"

"How is he?"

"He was on the train. I don't know. They're taking him for tests." Quatre answered and then sighed. "They've got him sedated. He's going to hate that."

"Yeah. What about you? Are you okay?"

"Yes. I wanted to see him again, just not like this."

"I know."

Duo didn't say anything else. What could he say? He didn't want Trowa to be hurt. But he'd be lying if he said that part of him wasn't glad that this happened. Maybe with Trowa back, Quatre could be happy once again. He and Heero followed Quatre's lead and sat down to wait.

.  
.

Please be alright Ty, Seth prayed as he quickly made his way to the emergency room. He was still shaky from the wreck but he needed to find Ty. He hadn't seen or heard from him yet. The minute he was off the train he wanted to look for him but the emergency workers stopped him. He and the other non-critical people were taken to the hospital to be checked over. And then their names and those of the people with them were taken. Time had never seemed so slow as he sat and waited for his turn for the nurse to stitch up the deep gash on his shoulder. The minute her back was turned, he was up and out the door. He finally made it to the emergency room and went over to the receptionist.

"I'm looking for Tyler or Ty Marsh."

Without saying anything, she typed the name into the computer.

"I'm sorry, there's no one here under that name."

"He has to be. He was on the train."

"Just give me a second."

She returned to her computer and began typing things. A few seconds, although it felt like hours, later she looked at him again.

"I'm sorry. There is no Tyler Marsh listed. It is possible that he isn't in the system yet."

"What if I showed you a pic..."

Seth trailed off once he realized that he didn't have his wallet. He was just going to have to search for himself. He was about to walk off but turned to face the receptionist again.

"Can you try the name Trowa Barton?"

It was a long shot but it was worth a try. Anything to find Ty. He could be hurt and disoriented and in his confusion, given his previous name. The receptionist gave him an odd look but looked up the name anyway. Just as she was about to tell him no, the name popped up.

"What do you know. There is a Trowa Barton listed. He's having tests done. If you'll have a seat, the doctor should be finished with him soon."

"Thank you."

Seth said a prayer of thanks that Ty was okay. Now he just needed to see him with his own eyes. He walked to the waiting room. It was full but he was able to find a seat next to a group of boys. Seth acknowledged them with a small nod of his head and then sat down to wait. Some time later a nurse with a clipboard walked in.

"I'm looking for the family of Trowa Barton?"

Seth stood up to walk over to her and was shocked to see the group of three young men also get up. Seth looked the three over. Who were they and how the hell did they know Ty? He had never seen them before. Well, the blonde looked familiar but Seth couldn't place him at the moment. He told himself to think about the strangers later and concentrate on how Ty was. Ani, the nurse, watched as the four men got up and then turn to look at each other. She looked from the single man to the group of three. They all claimed to be here for the patient yet they seemed shocked to see the other. She shook his head and sighed. Whatever was going on here, she didn't want to know. There were other families that she needed to deliver news to. Ani cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"I'm sorry that the doctor couldn't come out talk to you but they're busy with the other patients." she explained. "As for Mr. Barton, he has a concussion, two cracked ribs, a broken shoulder, and numerous cuts, some deep enough to need stitches. Other than that, he checked out fine."

"What about visitors?"

"He should be moved to his room soon and then you'll be able to see him." she said and then left.

Seth sighed in relief. Ty was okay. Banged up but still alive. He heard movement beside him and remembered the other boys.

"Excuse me." he said moving close to him. "Please forgive me for being rude but how do you know Ty? I've never seen you before."

Yet even as he asked that, Seth had an idea who they were. They were the friends that Ty had told him about.

"Ty?"

"He means Trowa."

"Oh. I'm Duo." he said and then pointed to the other two. "That's Heero and Quatre. We're Trowa's friends."

Just like Seth had suspected.

"Seth Hill. Trowa's fiancee."

An uneasy silence took over as the other three let this information sink in. Duo quickly looked over at Quatre. He had that fake smile plastered on his face.

"Congratulations." Quatre finally said.

And he really did mean it. If Trowa felt strongly enough about this Seth to marry him then so be it. He would be happy for him. It seemed like everything worked out after all. Quatre was happy. Trowa was happy. Everyone was happy. Happiness all around. Right? Right.


	6. Awkward Situations

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.  
Warnings: Characters will be OOC. Male/male, sexual situations, language.

I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I'm still working on Wednesday's Child and Facing the Unknown but I hope to update soon.

* * *

This time when Trowa woke up he was a little more coherent. For a brief second he found himself looking around for Quatre, but quickly reminded himself that he had been hallucinating. He had to have been. Quatre didn't- correction- Quatre and his wife didn't live on this colony. No, he probably thought he saw him because Quatre had always been there whenever Trowa had been hurt before. Plus, he had been drugged at the time. So his hallucination was really a combination of drugs and expecting to see Quatre rather than wanting him there. Now that he had cleared up that particular little problem it was time to focus on more important things like Seth. He hadn't seen him and didn't know if he was alright. Before he could find out about Seth he needed to get rid of the sedatives and pain killers that they were pumping into him. Sure he was going to be in pain, but he preferred that than the no control feeling of being drugged. Trowa was just about to grab the IV when the door opened and Seth rushed in. He braced himself for the pain that would come along with the hug. However, at the last minute Seth realized that he would cause pain and stopped himself. He sat on the bed next to him and then carefully hugged and kissed him.

"I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine. I wasn't seriously injured."

"No, but your injuries are bad." he said looking at Trowa's shoulder.

"I'll be as good as new in no time. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Better now that I know you're okay. Oh, you have visitors."

"So Justine and Tim are okay?"

"No, not...."

Anything else Seth said became background noise as Heero and Duo walked in the door followed by a hesitant Quatre. All of Trowa's attention immediately went to the blonde. A tinge of worry ran through him as he realized that Quatre hadn't been a hallucination. Trowa had no idea if he said anything to him that he would regret now.

.

Happiness all around right? Wrong! Happiness was the last thing Quatre felt when he walked into the room and saw Seth on Trowa's arms. In fact, he was beginning to feel a little sick. Quatre would have quietly backed out of the room if Trowa's eyes hadn't landed on him at that moment. It was a good thing that everyone else was looking toward Trowa otherwise they would have seen Quatre flinch. While he thought that it would hard, he wasn't really prepared for it to still hurt so much after not seeing Trowa for so long. Quatre really hadn't been prepared for the reality of seeing him. Sure, he saw Trowa earlier but there was a world of difference between looking into drug glazed eyes and focused ones. That sick feeling intensified. He finally realized that the two of them was just staring at each other without saying anything.

"Hello Trowa."

"Quatre."

"It's been awhile. I'm glad to see you doing well. Other than the wreck I mean."

"Thanks. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

They were being so polite to each other that it was sickening. It was a relief when Duo diverted their attention to him.

"Good to see you're not dead Trowa."

"Good not to be Duo."

"Heero, are you just going to stand there and be mute?"

Heero looked at Duo before looking over to Trowa who just stared back. A few seconds passed before both nodded their heads and Heero picked up Trowa's chart to begin looking through it. Duo rolled his eyes.

"I hate when you two do that silent conversation crap."

Trowa smirked slightly. Despite everything else, it was nice seeing them again. There a slight movement next to him which caused him to remember that Seth was there. Shit.

"Guys, this is Seth Hill. Seth, that's Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, and Quatre Winner." he said looking at him.

"We sort of met in the hall." Seth said.

"I know I've already said it but congratulations on your engagement." Quatre said giving his best smile.

It hurt to say that but the sooner he got used to it the better.

"Thank you."

Trowa deliberately didn't look at Quatre. He knew first hand how hard it was to be in a situation like this.

"Yeah, congrats." Duo said.

Duo also smiled brightly but it wasn't completely happy. He never could read Trowa so he wasn't sure how he was truly feeling. But if Trowa was happy with this guy, then he'd be happy for him. Unfortunately, he couldn't just ignore Quatre's pain. He was still in love with Trowa and Duo knew this had to be hurting him.

"Thank you both. You're all invited of course. I'll get your contact information from Ty."

Seth smiled at them and then turned his attention back to Trowa.

"Hey, I have to go check on Justine and Tim. I just wanted to make sure you were okay before I did. You need anything?"

"No."

"I won't be long. I promise."

Seth kissed him and then left.

"That was awkward."

Trowa silently agreed. With all of them coming together, there was no way for it not to be.

"Did you run a background check on him?"

"Blunt as ever Heero but yes."

"What have you told him about us?"

"A warped version of the truth. He thinks I fell in with a bad crowd and then met you guys. I claimed to be ashamed of my actions so that I didn't have to go into details."

"How did..."

"Hey Heero, I just remembered that there's something we need to do." Duo said cutting in. "Trowa, don't disappear again."

Before Heero could protest, Duo grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door.

"Subtle isn't he?" Quatre said with a small smile.

"Yeah."

Neither one knew what to say so an uneasy silence filled the room.

"You look like hell." Quatre blurted out. "Sorry."

Trowa couldn't stop the small smile from appearing on his face.

"I can only imagine. You look..."

_Great._ Despite the missing tuxedo jacket, skewered bowtie, wrinkled shirt and pants, and messy hair, Quatre looked sexy. Then again, a less than perfect Quatre was always turn on.

"Tired." Trowa quickly said trying to rid himself of those thoughts. "What's with the tuxedo?"

"Hospital fundraiser. So do you live around here?"

"No, we were on the train for a birthday party. You?"

Quatre was a little disappointed and relieved that Trowa didn't live close by. It made it easier to live their separate lives.

"Yes. A little over two years ago."

Not too long after he got married. Staying in that house with all those memories was too hard.

"Heero and Duo too?"

"A little while after. Wufei plans to come he finally quits the Preventers."

Of course. They had all nonverbally agreed to stay close together. Trowa was the first one to break the agreement and leave.

"Trowa."

Just from the tone of his voice, Trowa knew that Quatre was about to bring up past.

"Don't."

"We need..."

"There's no need to." he said interrupting.

"But wouldn't it be better if..."

"No. It's in the past Quatre. Let it stay there."

But it wasn't. It was still very much in the present otherwise it wouldn't have been so difficult right now. It was such a huge mess that neither truly wanted to address it. They fell into silence once again. It was sad when they thought about it. There was a time when they could talk about anything. This is why they never should have started sleeping together. It ruined their friendship.

As the silence kept on, Trowa found himself drifting slightly. It was then that he remembered his earlier goal of removing the IV before Seth came in. He lifted his hand to pull it out only to see that his other hand was trembling. He cursed under his breath. If he tried to pull it out like this, he would likely cause himself damage.

"I'll do it."

He looked up at the sound of Quatre's voice.

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not."

Quatre was one of the few who understood Trowa's need to stay coherent. He went over to the cabinets to look for alcohol swabs and a bandage. Just as moved closer to him, the door opened and Lilliana Winner walked in. Quatre quickly slipped the swabs and bandages into his pocket and moved back. Trowa suddenly wished that the sedatives had knocked him out. He hadn't had the pleasure of meeting Quatre's wife and he didn't want to now.

"Quatre, I was looking all over for you. We...." she trailed off as she noticed that Quatre wasn't alone. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know someone else was in here."

"It's fine. Lily, this is Trowa Barton."

"Barton? Oh yes, Quatre's other friend. He has told me about you. It's so good to finally meet you."

She went to shake his hand but saw the bandages and stopped.

"I wish it was under better circumstances. I hope your sister is okay."

Cathy? Why would Lilliana be inquiring about her? Trowa looked to Quatre for clarification.

"I told Lily about Cathy's accident and how you had to miss the wedding to go help her."

Oh. More lies to cover up their mistake.

"Yes, she's much better. Thank you."

"Well, we should be leaving. Trowa needs his rest."

Just as they moved toward the door, it opened and Seth walked in. Trowa had never been happier to see him. Seth noticed Lily and held out his hand.

"You're another of Ty's friends? I'm Seth, his fiancé."

"Actually we just met. I'm Lilliana Winner, Quatre's wife, but everyone calls me Lily. Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's mine."

"How's everyone?" Trowa asked.

"Fine. They're glad you're not badly hurt. I do have bad news though. I talked to a nurse who says I won't be able to stay the night with you. To help alleviate some of the chaos, they're asking people who aren't hurt, already been treated, or family and friends of patients to move to a nearby hotel."

"Okay."

"I wouldn't leave you otherwise."

"I know."

"I can talk to someone about making an exception for you." Quatre offered.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'd feel bad for being in the way when they need the space."

"I have a better idea. Why not come stay with us?" Lily said.

Talk about a bad idea. Lily turned to look at Quatre.

"We have all those empty rooms so why not use them? It's better than some impersonal hotel."

"Sounds like a great idea." Quatre quickly agreed.

Lily wasn't going to let this go. He looked at Trowa and flashed him a silent apology. A slight twitch of Trowa's hand indicated that he understood. Protesting would only cause unnecessary questions to be asked.

"And Trowa can stay once he gets released. You do have to stay for rehabilitation don't you?" she asked.

Now that was out of the question, Quatre thought. He couldn't deal with having Trowa nearby. It was bad enough that just as he decided to let Trowa go, he came back into his life. Staying close together with all of these unresolved issues and feeling between them made for a bad situation that wouldn't end well. No, it was in everyone's best interest if Trowa didn't stay. In fact, Quatre would pay for a private shuttle with a doctor and nurse to take Trowa home.

No way in hell, Trowa thought at the same time. There was no way he was going to put himself through staying with Quatre and his wife.

"I didn't even think about your rehab." Seth said.

"I haven't discussed it with the doctor so there's no need to make any plans just yet."

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well. Love you."

Seth kissed him and then followed Quatre and Lily out the door. Trowa watched them and cursed as the door closed. Fucking hell. Talk about a huge mess.


End file.
